Αυγουστίνα της Αραγωνίας
Η Αυγουστίνα Ραϊμούνδα Μαρία Σαραγόσα ι Ντομένεκ (Agustina Raimunda Maria Saragossa i Domènech), γνωστή ως Αυγουστίνα της Αραγωνίας (Agustina de Aragón), (Ρέους, 4 Μαρτίου 1786 – Θέουτα, 29 Μαΐου 1857) ήταν Ισπανή ηρωίδα που πολέμησε στον Πόλεμο της Ιβηρικής Χερσονήσου, αρχικά ως πολίτης και αργότερα ως επαγγελματίας αξιωματικός του ισπανικού στρατού. Έμεινε γνωστή ως «Ισπανή Ζαν ντ΄Αρκ»D'Lugo, Marvin (1997). Guide to the cinema of Spain. Westport, Conn.: Greenwood Press, σελ. 146. 501309625. ISBN 9780313370175. καθώς κατάφερε μόνη της με τη βοήθεια ενός κανονιού να αναχαιτίσσει την επίθεση του ναπολεόντιου στρατού στη Σαραγόσα. Αποτέλεσε έμπνευση για τον λαό της Ισπανίας αλλά και για διάφορους καλλιτέχνες όπως ο Γκόγια και ο Λόρδος Βύρων. Η ζωή της Η Αυγουστίνα της Αραγωνίας γεννήθηκε στη Ρέους το 1786 και ήταν κόρη εργατών. Από μικρή έδειξε ανεξάρτητο χαρακτήρα και σύχναζε στον στρατώνα από 13 ετών. Σε ηλικία 17 ετών παντρεύτηκε έναν αξιωματικό του πυροβολικού. Ο άντρας της πολέμησε στον Πόλεμο της Ανεξαρτησίας της Ισπανίας και έτσι το ζευγάρι βρέθηκε στη Σαραγόσα. Η πολιορκία της Σαραγόσα Το καλοκαίρι του 1808 η Σαραγόσα ήταν μία από τις ελάχιστες πόλεις της βόρειας Ισπανίας που δεν είχε καταληφθεί από τον Ναπολέοντα. Στις αρχές Ιουνίου οι Γάλλοι άρχισαν να βαδίζουν προς τη Σαραγόσα, μία πόλη που δεν είχε γνωρίσει πόλεμο για πάνω από 450 χρόνια και φυλασσόταν από μικρή επαρχιακή δύναμη υπό την ηγεσία του Κόμη Χοσέ ντε Πάλαφοξ. Στις 15 Ιουνίου οι Γάλλοι διέπασαν την άμυνα στο Πορτίγιο, μία αρχαία είσοδο προς την πόλη, που φυλασσόταν από μικρή ομάδα εθελοντών και μερικά κανόνια. Η Αυγουστίνα στάθηκε μάρτυρας αυτής της μάχης, επειδή βρέθηκε στο Πορτίγιο με σκοπό να πάει φαγητό στον άντρα της και στους άλλους στρατιώτες. Οι Ισπανοί στρατιώτες, αποδεκατισμένοι και βαριά τραυματισμένοι, το έβαλαν στα πόδια, αλλά η Αυγουστίνα πήγε σε ένα κανόνι και άρχισε να βάλλει εναντίον των Γάλλων. Εκείνοι, φοβούμενοι ενέδρα, υποχώρησαν. Η θέα μίας γυναίκας μόνης να χειρίζεται το κανόνι και να αναχαιτίζει τον εχθρό αναπτέρωσε το ηθικό των Ισπανών και έδωσε την ευκαιρία να ανανεωθεί η άμυνα στο Πορτίγιο.Connell, Evan S. (2004). Francisco Goya. New York: Counterpoint, σελ. 162. 52687901. ISBN 1582433070. Σύμφωνα με τον μύθο, ο Πάλαφοξ έστειλε να τη φέρουν μπροστά του για να τη συγχαρεί και να της απονείμει τα εύσημα του δεύτερου υπολοχαγού που έγραφαν «Υπερασπίστρια της Σαραγόσα» και «Εύσημα αρετής και πατριωτισμού». Στην πραγματικότητα όμως την έκανε απλή πυροβολήτρια. Ίσως αυτό να έγινε και με σκοπό να ωφεληθεί η Αυγουστίνα από το δικαίωμα να λαμβάνει κάθε μέρα στρατιωτικό συσσίτιο, προνόμιο σημαντικό σε μία πόλη που βρίσκονταν υπό πολιορκία. Σταδιακά όμως η Αυγουστίνα κέρδισε τον βαθμό του λοχία και αργότερα του ανθυπολοχαγού.«La nómina de Agustina de Aragón - Heraldo.es». web.archive.org. 2010-11-02. Ανακτήθηκε στις 2019-03-14. Μετά από αιματηρή μάχη οι Γάλλοι έλυσαν την πολιορκία της Σαραγόσα για μερικές εβδομάδες αλλά επέστρεψαν με ισχυρότερες δυνάμεις και τελικά η πόλη έπεσε στους Γάλλους. Η Αυγουστίνα αιχμαλωτίστηκε και είδε να σκοτώνουν τον άντρα της μπροστά στα μάτια της. Παρά το γεγονός όμως ότι οι Ισπανοί ηττήθηκαν στο τέλος, η πράξη της αποτέλεσε έμπνευση για όλους όσους αντιστάθηκαν στους Γάλλους κατά την διάρκεια του πολέμου. Ηγέτιδα στην αντίσταση Η Αυγουστίνα κατάφερε να δραπετεύσει με παράτολμο τρόπο και έγινε μέλος της αντίστασης οργανώνοντας επιδρομές και επιθέσεις που παρενοχλούσαν τον εχθρό. Καθώς ο πόλεμος εξελισσόταν και οι Γάλλοι άρχισαν να χάνουν δυνάμεις, ο ρόλος της στην αντίσταση ενισχύθηκε, ειδικά μετά τη μυστική υποστήριξη που άρχισε να προσφέρει στους Ισπανούς ο Δούκας Ουέλινγκτον. Η μάχη της Βιτώρια Η Αυγουστίνα άρχισε να πολεμά με τις συμμαχικές δυνάμεις Ισπανών και Άγγλων ως η μοναδική γυναίκα αξιωματικός και σταδιακά ανήλθε στον βαθμό του διοικητή. Ορισμένοι ιστορικοί ισχυρίζονται ότι το 1813 βέθηκε στην πρώτη γραμμή της μάχης της Βιτώρια υπό τις διαταγές του Κέρνκρος, ο οποίος δεχόταν άμεσα τις διαταγές του ΟυέλινγκτονSánchez Arreseigor, Juan José (2010). Vascos contra Napoleón. Madrid: Actas Editorial, σελ. 175,185,339. 642684667. ISBN 9788497390996., αλλά ο ιστορικός Λίπσκομπ το αμφισβητείLipscombe, Nick. Wellington's guns : the untold story of Wellington and his artillery in the Peninsula and at Waterloo. Botley, Oxford. 862062715. ISBN 9781780961149.. Η μάχη της Βιτώρια πάντως οδήγησε στη συντριβή του γαλλικού στρατού και στην αποχώρησή του από την Ισπανία. Τα τελευταία της χρόνια και ο θάνατός της Μετά τον πόλεμο παντρεύτηκε έναν γιατρό και σε προχωρημένη ηλικία συνήθιζε να πηγαίνει βόλτες στο Πορτίγιο φορώντας όλα τα μετάλια που της είχαν απονεμηθεί. Πέθανε σε ηλικία 71 ετών στη Θέουτα από βρογχοπνευμονία. Το 1913 τοποθετήθηκε επιμνημόνια πλάκα στο σπίτι της στη Θέουτα. Μέχρι σήμερα θεωρείται ένα από τα πιο αντιπροσωπευτικά σύμβολα της ισπανικής αντίστασης ενάντια στην εισβολή του Ναπολέοντα. Βλέπε επίσης * Μαρία Πίτα Παραπομπές Κατηγορία:Αλφαβητική λίστα Κατηγορία:Ισπανία Κατηγορία:Πολεμίστριες